love
by gabiihay
Summary: mmm no soi bna para eso asik leeanlo


**bno este fanfic se lo dedico a mi bEsT friEnD Aida que me dijo que volviera a escribir pues aqui esta .**

**el primer capitulo lo pueden leer todas las edades que ya sepan maldiciones **

**digo pk hay niños muy adelantados mas que yo ya después se va ir poniendo un poquito mas no se como decirlo no apto para menores de 12 .bno este solo contiene 3 maldiciones leves .**

Amor amor amor!

Capitulo 1: LA HUIDA.

**-No creo que debamos estar aquí Harry - decía con voz baja una dulce vocecilla de pelo castaño muy alborotado.**

**-si tienes miedo mejor no hubieras venido ya sabes como somos y a ti no te gustan las aventuras-respondió una grave voz de hombre este portaba unos lentes un tanto grandes para su cara y tenia una cicatriz en la frente.**

**En los pasillos los pasos se oían uno tras otro estaba muy oscuro solo algunos rayos de la luna alcanzaban a iluminar un poco el panorama. Los pasos de los 3 jovenes era lo unico que se podia oir todo estaba silencioso como si algo hubiera pasado ahi. Todo estaba muy callado daba la sensación de que si estabas ahí te daria un escalofrío**

**-NO SE NI SIQUIERA QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO AQUÍ!-gritaba la joven esta vez un tanto enojada y malhumorada **

**-baja la voz! – por fin dijo el otro joven este era no muy alto, petirrojo-pues antes de venir lo hubieras pensado dos veces! Y ya deja de estarte quejando empiezas a molestar te comportas como una pequeña y caprichosa Nina -dijo un poco enojado no del todo.**

**La joven se quedo un poco en shock y no sabia que hacer pero como esas simples palabras le llegaron tan dentro que las sintiera –eehhh …..- pero la joven no supo que decir ahora mas que nunca sus palabras no salían de su boca pero todavía se seguia preguntando como era posible eso .**

**-Vamos ya mero llegamos-dijo el otro joven que cada ves caminaba mas y mas rapido-no se preocupen ya falta po….-pero antes de que el pudiera terminar su frase 2 muy altas personas los interrumpieron –fred y goerge ustedes que hacen aquí? –pregunto.**

**-Vimos a unos pequeños niños caminando en una noche muuuy tarde en medio de la oscuridad y pensamos que hacen a fuera de sus camas tan tarde ?-terminó mientras se rascaba un poco la barbilla.**

**-Pues es que .. nosotros … emm…. Pues …. Y USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ! –pregunto el joven al no saber que decir**

**-nosotros hacemos lo que queremos- contesto el otro gemelo lo que alómenos parecían ser –pero yo hize la pregunta primero así que respondan.**

**El joven ya no sabia que decir estaba muy nerviso empezo a sudar y cada gota bajaba por toda su cara asta llegar a mejilla –pues siganme y veran a donde vamos.**

**El corrio muy rapido siguiendo el camino que llevaban y por detrás los gemelos los siguieron junto con los otros dos .**

**-y bien hermione (asi es como nombraron a la joven) porque tan calladita siempre estas hablando aunque no te lo pidan me da pensar que ya hasta extraño que hables –dijo fred (si creo que el era).**

**-yo calladita ?es solo que no tengo nada que decir eso es todo-dijo hermione dirigiendo su mirada hacia el piso.**

**Los gemelos se dirigieron una mirada un tanto sospechosa que al verlos daba un poco de miedo y siguieron su camino **

**-ya mero llegamos –replico harry**

**-ja eso dijiste hace un monton de horas y desde cuando los pasillos de hogwarts son tan largos!- dijo george – es un poco raro no lo creen.**

**-pues unca sabes que puede pasar a… -pero antes de que hermione pudiera terminar su frase fred la interrumpio-wOoOw hablooo se va acabar el mundo!-hermione solo hizo un gesto con los ojos y puso cara de pocos amigos y continuo- como iva diciendo tod puede pasar aquí en hogwarts y si ya no quieren que hable lo hare estoy muy segura que puedo cumplirlo-dijo la joven en un tono amenazante.**

**Solo alguien se atrevio a contestarle y ese fue el pelirrojo quien hablaba menos que hermione pero eso ya era normal-pues haz lo que quieras a nadie le importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.**

**Hermione solo se quedo de nuevo con la boca abierta era muy obio que le dolia todo lo que salia de la boca de su compañero. Solo se limito a darse la vuelta e irse corriendo .**

**-hermione! A donde vas esta muy oscuro para que vayas sola-pero entre la oscuridad desapareció la figura de la joven-ves lo que haces ron siempre la cagas me lleva ves lo que hiciste ahora tendremos que ir a buscarla y regresar todo lo que hemos recorrido-dijo harry**

**-pues nos e ustedes pero yo no me quiero regresar que hueva-dijo george mientras se rascaba la espalda y se estiraba un poco-yo creo que ella puede valerse por si misma es mas inteligente que nosotros juntos .**

**harry ,ron,geroge y fred siguieron su camino aunque harry tenia un poco de preocupación no sabia a donde habia ido su mejor amiga estaba precupado o tal ves era un sentimiento mas alla de eso……..**

**descubranlo en la siguiente aventurita ji bueno a ver que tal les parece es mi primer ff de harry potter dejen rewiews porque sino me voi a desmotivar sean sinceros/.**

**NOTA: perdon los errores de ortografia xD**


End file.
